I Found A Reason
by bakuhatsu shimasu
Summary: song fic. Itachi loves Deidara.More than he could ever know. And as Deidara leaves for a mission he begins to see for himself just how much. Rated M for strong emotional content. ItaDei DeiIta ItaxDie DeixIta ItachixDeidara DeidaraxItachi.


**A/N **

**This is my itadei song fic. **

**The song is **_**I Found a Reason **_**by **_**Cat Power**_

**If you haven't heard the song you need to go listen to it before you read.**

**I don't own **_**Cat Power **_**or **_**I Found a Reason.**_

**Nor do I own Naruto, which of course includes itachi and deidara.**

_**Oh I do believe,**_

_**In all the tings you say.**_

_**What comes is better,**_

_**Than what came before.**_

**Lying close to him. My beautiful ray of sunshine. My Deidara. **

**He's so beautiful when he sleeps. So peaceful. I would give anything to stop time in this moment.**

**To lie here beside him forever. To feel the light rise and fall of his chest. To never loose the warmth of his breath on my cheek. How is it that feelings this overwhelming are possible. How is it that the human heart bares that much without bursting? Oh god, what I wouldn't give to never loose it. It's not fair. No fair that in a couple of hours the sun will rise, Deidara will wake and walk out that door. It's not like it's never happened before. But every time it gets harder. Because what if this time he doesn't come back.**

_**And you better come come, come come to me.**_

_**Better come come, come come to me. **_

_**Better run, run run, run run to me.**_

_**Better come.**_

**Those eyes. Those captivating, wonderful, blue eyes flutter open ever so slowly. I can feel that choke in my throat, the tears in the corners of my eyes. I shut them tightly, I'm pretending to sleep.**

**It's selfish, but I hate goodbyes. **

"**Itachi" comes the smoothest whisper from beside me. I hate it when he does that. He knows I'm awake.**

**But I keep faking. I'm too much of a coward to face him.**

**I feel him shift beside me. Then all the walls come crashing down. His smooth flawless lips on my pale fridged ones. And just a quickly as the warmth started, it's gone. Another shift and the weight beside me is gone.**

**I snap my eyes open. **

**Deidara's standing at the edge of the edge of the bed, pulling his cloak over his slim shoulders. **

**I can't stand it any longer. So I move to the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around his narrow waist.**

**Laying my head against his, face buried in his neck. I shut my eyes again. His smooth hand pulls mine from his waist. Bringing it to his lips, he kisses my fingertips ever so lightly. **

"**Promise me." I whisper breathlessly into his ear. He sighs and is gone from my grasp. Terror floods me for what seems like an eternity. Until I feel that beautiful warmth again. His lips on mine. If I gave my life, I wonder, would someone some where stop time. All the shades of gold flood my mind. Gone . The lips …the warmth … the gold…. And with one last, lone whisper. I love you. So is Deidara.**

_**Oh I do believe,**_

_**In all the things you see.**_

_**What comes is better,**_

_**Than what came before.**_

**Silence. Silence is my world. It is the very air I breath. **

**But then as it begins to consume me, it's broken. Broken by tears. Only three. The first fall directly from the tips of my eyelashes onto my cold hands. Hands that held so much, but lost their grip. The second slides down my cheek and onto my chest. The chest that bares no heart. I gave it to him. And there it will always stay. And the third falling to the place where he used to lay. Where my world used to lay. Where my sun and my moon used to lay . Where my everything lay, until moments ago. The spot on the bed is still warm. **

**So warm …just like him.**

_**And you'd better run run, run run to meBetter run, run run, run run to meBetter come, come come, come come to meYoud better run.**_

**I love him. **

**I love him and that simple fact will be the death of me. **

**He is my blinding light. The blinding light that consumes my darkness.**

_**My Deidara.**_


End file.
